


Better not be shoes

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Sherlock buys shoes, John worries about Rosie's first word..





	Better not be shoes

John sat in his chair, watching Rosie as she sat on a blanket at his feet, happily gumming on a teething ring when Sherlock bustled through the door, several shopping bags from the posh shoe shop he favored cluched in his fists.

"I thought we agreed no more shoes for awhile." John comented as Sherlock shed his Belstaff before scooping Rosie into his arms.

"We said no more shoes for me." he said as he began removing small boxes from the bag and placing them on the table. "These are for Rosie."

Rosie sqealed as he opened a box and removed it's contents. She made grabby hands until Sherlock handed her a shoe.

John stood up and walked over to the table. 

"She can't even walk yet, Sherlock, why does she need 9 pairs of new shoes?" he asked.

  

Sherlock gave him the patented  _don't be an idiot_ look. John calmly looked back at him and waited.

"They were on sale," Sherlock said with a huff "and they are cute and I wanted her to have them, ok."

John smiled as he leaned to kiss his cheek. Rosie squealed again and smacked him in the face with the shoe.

"I can see where this is leading and I'm certian I can't stop it so I'm not even going to try." he said as he started to turn away. "But her first word had better not be shoes or I'm asking Mycroft to cut off all your funds."

 

 


End file.
